This invention relates generally to measuring and dispensing devices and more particularly to devices for the volumetric measuring and dispensing of liquids, such as chemical liquids and the like.
In the field of agriculture, large areas of farm lands must be treated with liquid chemicals for destroying weeds, insects, and the like. These liquids are drawn from a source such as large supply containers or drums, measured, and then usually placed into a secondary container or induction tank on the tractor for later transfer to a larger mix tank on the tractor where the chemicals are mixed with a large volume of water. In recent years the chemicals have been marketed in a more concentrated and more expensive form with lesser amounts of the chemicals being necessary. Thus, accuracy in measuring the chemicals becomes more important. Also, it will be understood that any waste of the chemicals, as by leaving a residue of the chemicals in the hoses and the like, becomes more expensive. Additionally, it will be understood that there is the danger of the user coming in contact with the hazardous chemicals.
Various systems have been proposed for measuring the volume of the liquid chemicals and dispensing same. It is typical of such systems to draw the chemical from the supply container into the measuring container by suction and then utilize a hose to transport the liquid to the secondary container for later mixing in the mix tank. Such systems usually are complex and require the manipulation of a number of valves to accomplish the above described operations. The manipulation of a plurality of valves makes it difficult for the user and increases the possibility of inaccurate measuring. Also, due to the use of hoses between the point of measurement and the destination, there is the possibility of leaving a residue of the chemicals in the hoses which thereby causes an inaccuracy in the amount of chemicals in the final water/chemical mixture. Thus, there is a waste of the pure chemicals and also a dilution of the strength of the final water and chemical mixture.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present volumetric measuring/dispensing devices. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.